Lil Eazy-E
Eric Darnell Wright Jr. (born April 23, 1984), better known by his stage name Lil Eazy-E and Lil Eazy, is an American musician and HIV activist. He is CEO of NWA Entertainment, LLC, a music and media production company which he is partners with Lisa Marcum and his brother Derrek Wright. He also manages Compton MoneyGang made of his brother Derrek Wright and members of his family. The oldest son of gangster rap pioneer Eazy-E, he was born and raised in the same Compton, California house his father grew up in. Career He first appeared in the hip hop scene with Daz Dillinger, during which time an independent album release was expected. However, as no contract was actually signed, this led to an eventual feud between the two rappers. Lil Eazy-E has performed duets with rappers such as Static Major, Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Timbaland and Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. On September 13, 2012, it was reported that Lil Eazy-E was reportedly in contract negotiations with Death Row Records. Previously signed to Virgin Records in the mid-2000s, the new deal with Hoopla Worldwide would controversially be distributed through Death Row Records. The story was then publicly announced to have been misquoted stating he was only in talks with Hoopla records to record an LP, which would be distributed through Wide Awake Entertainment, the company which bought Death Row Records. Due to the story that was taken out of context, the artist backed off from the deal and stated he is and always will be "Ruthless Records For Life". Due to poor management from his A&R and management team, and being shelved by the labels he was signed to because of it, Lil Eazy E announced in the summer of 2012 that he would be releasing all ties with his past management team and the Kings of L.A. label he had been in a partnership with. He has since become his own manager and CEO of the production company NWA Entertainment and new partners. He also manages a group called Compton MoneyGang which consists of his brother, Derrek "E3" Wright, and his cousins, nephews of Eazy-E. On March 20, 2013, he was performing at a club in Chicago when he announced that although he is already working in the executive side of Ruthless Records and has been on and off since 2007, he along with his brother Derrek will in fact be signed to Ruthless Records, along with his stepmother and current owner of Ruthless Records, Tomica Woods-Wright. Discography Mixtapes * 2006: Cali Untouchable Radio 14: Rebirth Of Gangsta Rap * 2006: This Aint A Game by Mixtape Messiah Also featured on * "A Lil' Eazier Said" – Eazy-E – Eternal E (1995) * "Lets Get It Crackin'" (with RizzyBoy) – True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) * "Consequences" – True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) * "We The Shit" (with Caviar) – O.G. Daddy V – O.G. Daddy V Presents Compton’s Finest Mixtape Volume 1 (2003) * "My Confession" – The Game – Nigga Witta Attitude (2006) * "Men Of Respect" (with Jim Jones & Rell) Papoose – The Fourth Quarter Assassin (2006) * "What We Claimin' (Edited)" – DJ Nik Bean – Streetz Of L.A. 6 (2008) * Rap Or Die Vol. 3 * September 7 – Western Hospitality 2 * September 7 – Western Hospitality 3 * "Come Outta Compton" – Spider Loc – Bangadoshish (G-Unit West Special Edition) (2006) * "The New West Coast" (with Mr. Capone-E) – Thug Radio Mixtape 15: Hard As Steel (2006) * "This Ain't A Game" (feat. Bone Thugs-N-Harmony) – Waist Deep (2006) * "Sick Kidz" (Violent J featuring Nova Rockafeller, Lil Eazy-E & Young Wicked) – Tour Single (2016) Category:1984 births Category:African-American male rappers Category:Rappers from Compton, California